marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America: Civil War
| Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * Captain America (Steve Rogers) Supporting Characters: * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Avengers ** Black Widow (Natasha Romanoff) ** Falcon (Sam Wilson) ** Vision ** War Machine (Colonel Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes) ** Scarlet Witch (Wanda Maximoff) * Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker) * Black Panther (T'Challa) * Agent 13 (Sharon Carter) * Peggy Carter Villains: * Baron Helmut Zemo * Crossbones (Brock Rumlow) Other Characters: * Joint Counter Terrorist Centre ** Everett Ross * General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Christine Everhart * Pepper Potts Locations: * Earth-199999 Items: * Captain America's Uniform * Captain America's Shield * Exo-7 Falcon * Iron Man Armor MK XLVI * Panther Habit * Spider-Man's Suit * Spider-Man's Utility Belt * Spider-Man's Web-Shooters * War Machine Armor MK III Vehicles: * | Plot = Captain America continues to lead the Avengers in their mission to protect the world. When the Avengers are involved in another destructive, international incident, political pressure mounts to put the team under a governing body that will determine when they can be used and hold the Avengers accountable for their actions. The new status quo divides the Avengers as they attempt to protect the world from a new and nefarious villain. | Cast = * Chris Evans as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Robert Downey, Jr. as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff * Sebastian Stan as Winter Soldier / Bucky Barnes * Anthony Mackie as Falcon / Sam Wilson * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Jeremy Renner as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * Don Cheadle as War Machine / Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther / T'Challa * Emily VanCamp as Agent 13 / Sharon Carter * Daniel Brühl as Baron Helmut Zemo * Frank Grillo as Crossbones / Brock Rumlow * Martin Freeman as Everett Ross * William Hurt as General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Tom Holland as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Leslie Bibb as Christine Everhart * Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts Additionally, Alfre Woodard and Jim Rash have been cast in unannounced roles. Woodard will not portray her character Mariah Dillard from Marvel's Luke Cage, a Netflix series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. | Notes = * The title of the film was revealed during Marvel Studios' event at El Capitan Theatre on October 28, 2014. Kevin Feige announced "Captain America: Serpent Society" as the sequel to Captain America: The Winter Soldier before later revealing the true title of the film after the rest of the planned Phase 3 movies had been revealed. | Trivia = * Filming began on April 27, 2015 - the same day as 20th Century Fox's Marvel film, X-Men: Apocalypse. Gallery Captain America Civil War logo.jpg Captain America Civil War logo 001.jpg Captain America Civil War Logo.png Captain America Civil War teaser poster.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 001.jpg Captain America Civil War poster 002.jpg C4gj1eawiz20lhk3zvyl.jpg Videos Trailers The Civil War Begins – 1st Trailer for Marvel’s “Captain America Civil War” Marvel's Captain America Civil War - Trailer 2 Interviews Chris_Evans_Ponders_Spider-Man_in_Civil_War_Plus_Hemsworth_Chooses_Team_Cap_Vs._Team_Iron_Man Marvel%27s_Civil_War_Robert_Downey_Jr._%26_Chris_Evans_on_What_Drives_Cap_and_Iron_Man_Apart | Links = Marvel films }} Category:Marvel Studios